


Strange Encounter

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:-float, crossover with Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean is badly wounded, Sam is going ballistic, but unexpected help arrives. gen. Crossover with Star Trek.Answers Dean's question if  he and Sam will be remembered by future generations.





	Strange Encounter

Spock raised a quizzical eyebrow as the tall human aimed the antiquated weapon at him.

:

"What are you?" Sam snarled. "An elf, a red-cap...?"

"Neither. Nor do I wish to harm your sibling," the baritone voice replied, glancing down at the older Winchester who was practically floating in his own spilled blood.

"If you wish, I can have him tended to."

"You can save him?" Sam asked, eyes wild.

Spock nodded.

"Do it."

:

"Dr. McCoy. Please beam down with your emergency kit."

Sam batted his eyelids in disbelief as another human appeared out of thin air.

:

"What is it, you pointy-eared gnome?" the man grumbled

"A patient needs your medical expertise, doctor."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

Tutting, McCoy ran a series of weird devices over the wounded man's body.

:

"Spock, McCoy...the Enterprise...!" Sam gasped.

"Correct. And you are the Winchesters. It's a privilege to encounter the brothers who saved the Earth," Spock declared with a tilt of his head.


End file.
